Souviens-toi de moi, 787636
by Tch0upi
Summary: "Mon père m'a toujours dit que lorsque l'on croit le plus que la guerre est finie, elle est en train de bouillir discrètement sur un feu presque éteint." Je ne suis qu'un témoin. Comme Sasuke et Naruto ont été témoins de la guerre et de ses horreurs. Personne ne saura jamais l'expliquer... NaruSasu. World War II.


**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Souviens-toi de moi, 787636

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : **M

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu.

* * *

« _L'enfer, c'est là où il n'y a pas de pourquoi._ »  
Primo Levi.*

* * *

**Souviens-toi de moi, 787636**

Certaines histoires sont plus tragiques que d'autres. Ce que je trouve encore plus tragique, c'est que certaines d'entre elles sont vraies, comme celle que je vais vous raconter. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de mettre par écrit ce récit, ces mémoires, qui ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je vais le faire quand même, par respect pour tous ceux qui sont morts. Et puis, ce que j'en ai appris m'a donné la conviction d'une chose : nous sommes tous les mêmes. Nos peines, nos douleurs, nos drames, nos souvenirs, nos guerres. Ils nous appartiennent tous. Si tout ceci avait été mon histoire, alors quelqu'un d'autre vous parlerait à l'instant. Quelqu'un d'autre vous la raconterait, cette histoire. C'est juste une question de rôle, après tout. J'aurais pu naître dans une famille juive, aussi, par exemple.

Normalement, il faut commencer par le début, sauf que je ne sais pas où se situe exactement le début. Je vais quand même essayer.

La première fois que j'ai vu Sasuke Uchiha, c'était il y a dix ans. Printemps 1936. Il était tout jeune, à peine quinze ans. Il mettait le pied en terre allemande pour la première fois de sa vie, sa famille venue assister aux Jeux Olympiques de Berlin. Il était américain et son père était un Lieutenant de l'armée. Il avait un frère aîné, cadet, embarqué dans les forces armées par leur paternel. Pas de doute que le jeune Sasuke les rejoindrait dans un avenir rapproché. Il était petit et frêle, mais son père avait l'intention de l'entraîner pour le rendre fort et courageux. Il le fallait après tout, c'était le devoir des hommes de protéger la nation.

La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était l'année dernière. Il rentrait de la guerre. Nous l'avons accueilli à bras ouverts, heureux qu'il soit sain et sauf, et qu'il ait tous ses membres encore en place. Tant de soldats étaient revenus, amputés d'un bras, d'une jambe. Tant de soldats n'étaient _jamais_ revenus. Sa mère, là-bas aux États-Unis, lui envoyait des lettres, désespérée de savoir si son dernier fils était vivant. La guerre avait été dévastatrice. Itachi, l'aîné, était d'ailleurs mort l'année précédente au front.

Sasuke était plus pâle encore qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ses yeux étaient vides même si une petite étincelle encore jaillissaient de son regard. Une mince parcelle de vie, peut-être ? Et c'est là que j'ai compris que Sasuke n'avait pas tous ses morceaux. Il en manquait. J'ai aussi compris qu'aucun soldat ne reviendrait complètement entier.

Sasuke s'est écroulé sur son lit et il a dormi pendant des heures, une journée entière, avant de se lever et de paraître un peu plus en forme, même s'il suffisait de le regarder dans les yeux pour y retrouver les fissures, les fragments brisés de sa personne. Mais toujours ce petit quelque chose de lumineux au fond de lui. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu. Après tout, je travaillais comme domestique dans la famille où il était hébergé depuis le début de la guerre. Avant que celle-ci n'éclate, je ne l'avais vu que peu de fois, et après la guerre, il a disparu aussi vite qu'une illusion, repartant en Amérique. Je n'ai eu le temps que de voir cette scène, qui restera à jamais imprimée dans ma mémoire…

Je me souviens même de la date exacte. C'était le 6 juillet 1945, un triste vendredi où la pluie ravageait le pays déjà en ruines. La guerre était finie depuis deux mois déjà. Sasuke s'était levé à l'aube, après avoir crié toute la nuit dans son sommeil trouble. Je me rappelle avoir tenté de le consoler, mais il restait terrorisé par je ne sais quoi. Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, il nous a demandé où était Naruto, comme si son esprit était revenu à lui, comme s'il avait enfin réalisé que depuis son retour, ce Naruto n'était pas là.

Le regard de la mère de la famille s'est assombri. Je me tenais en retraite, m'occupant à mes tâches, dont celle de balayer l'escalier. J'avais une vue sur la pièce, mais en principe ce qui s'y passait ne me regardait pas du tout.

La dernière fois que j'ai vu Sasuke Uchiha, c'était ce moment-là. J'en rêve encore, même des années plus tard. Vous savez, la guerre affecte même ceux qui n'y ont pas participé. Elle affecte nos vies, nos souvenirs, les personnes que l'on côtoie et elle finit par nous faire souffrir aussi.

« Où est Naruto ? Il a dû se cacher, sans doute. »

Sasuke était convaincu. L'espoir illuminait comme une traînée de lave dans ses yeux. C'était douloureux à regarder.

La mère retenait ses larmes, près de sa fille, une fille de 19 ans, aux cheveux roses et au regard émeraude. Selon mes observations au fil des ans, elle était amoureuse de Sasuke depuis longtemps.

Le père paraissait très mal à l'aise. Sasuke a finit par perdre patience.

« Alors ? Vous allez me dire où il est allé ou je dois le deviner ? Il est rentré chez lui à Varsovie, n'est-ce pas ? C'est sûrement là qu'il est. »

Il s'est déplacé pour contourner le couple, mais l'homme l'a arrêté d'une main sur son épaule. Je me suis rappelé l'avoir trouvé plutôt jeune et fragile, sans son uniforme de soldat. Il n'était qu'un enfant. Et pourtant, il avait l'âge du monde inscrit dans ses traits.

Le père a serré la mâchoire. J'ai vu de là où j'étais ses muscles se contracter, alors qu'il allait lâcher la mauvaise nouvelle. Ça ne pouvait qu'être une mauvaise nouvelle. L'ambiance était lourde. Le lit défait derrière, la petite pièce sombre, la lumière ne pouvait pas rentrer par la fenêtre parce que dehors il pleuvait. Le soleil aussi avait du mal à faire face à ces années douloureuses.

« Sasuke, mon garçon. Ton ami… »

Je tenais le balai dans mes mains si fort qu'il aurait pu se briser. Mais rien ne pourrait être plus fracturé que Sasuke en ce moment-là. Je le fixais lui et lui seul pendant que l'homme lui avouait la vérité. Une vérité que j'ignorais aussi. Je savais qui était Naruto. Je l'avais vu quelques fois, il me semble, pendant la guerre. Il n'était pas soldat. C'était un jeune homme assez grand, je me souvenais de ses cheveux blonds très éclatants. Je ne savais pas ce que la guerre avait pu lui faire, je ne savais pas ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Les allemands sont venus ici. Ils ont emporté les juifs il y a déjà cinq ans, Sasuke.

- Quoi ?

- Nous avons essayé de les cacher, lui et les autres. De les dissimuler quelque part, mais nous avons manqué de temps. »

La mère pleurait maintenant. La fille restait immobile, silencieuse, mais tendue. Sasuke était comme une statue de marbre devant eux.

« Naruto a été très courageux. Il a réussi à cacher deux enfants ici, dans le grenier. Les SS ne les ont pas trouvés. Mais lui a été emmené avec les autres.

- Où ?

- Sasuke…

- Où a-t-il été emmené ? Il y a eu des survivants, vous savez ! Certains camps ont été libérés il y a un an. Vous… vous ne savez pas où…

- Les SS ont parlé d'Auschwitz. Cependant, il y a deux mois, des soldats russes sont venus nous visiter. Ils ont libéré le camp, il y a avait des survivants1, mais Naruto n'était pas parmi eux, nous sommes profondément désolés. Par contre, ils nous ont déposé ceci : c'étaient les affaires du prisonnier 787636, qu'il avait gardé clandestinement sous son matelas. Une lettre portait notre adresse. Je ne sais pas si je me trompe, mais je pense qu'elle vient de Naruto. »

Sasuke Uchiha n'a pas eu besoin de plus d'explications. Il a regardé le petit sac en tissu enveloppé maladroitement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe à retardement. Je l'ai vu lâcher un sanglot et plaquer une main sur sa bouche alors que son monde basculait en même temps que son corps. Il s'est effondré par terre, a posé ses mains de chaque côté sur sa tête et s'est mis à pleurer violemment. Je n'ai pas pu supporter cette scène plus longtemps, j'ai descendu l'escalier et j'ai décidé de me réfugier à l'extérieur sur la véranda, mais j'entendais encore les pleurs du soldat là-haut. Aujourd'hui, je me dis que j'aurais dû rester là et souffrir avec lui. C'était là notre responsabilité à tous.

Il est parti une semaine plus tard, mais je ne l'ai pas recroisé. Mes tâches m'ont empêché de le voir, tout comme elles m'avaient empêché de voir Naruto se faire emporter loin d'ici. Sasuke a pris l'avion et est rentré chez lui aux États-Unis. Je n'ai pas su ce qu'il est advenu de son père, mais sa mère l'attendait là-bas.

C'est un an plus tard que je les ai découverts, alors que je nettoyais la chambre. Ces lettres. Trois d'entre elles étaient dans les bagages de Sasuke qu'il avait laissés sous son lit. Volontairement ? Oui. Personne n'avait besoin de traîner un passé si lourd avec soi. Sasuke essaierait désormais de vivre sa vie et aller de l'avant. Un an déjà qu'il était rentré chez lui. Comment allait-il ? Criait-il autant la nuit ? La guerre détonait encore dans nos vies. L'écho ne faiblirait pas de si tôt. Peut-être dans une soixantaine d'années, qui sait ?

La quatrième lettre, c'était celle de Naruto. Écrite à Auschwitz. Elle se trouvait également dans les affaires de Sasuke, mais elle était rangée à part, dans le sac de tissu que les russes avaient trouvé dans le camp.

J'ai pris place sur le lit qui grinçait, et j'ai décidé de commencer par celles de Sasuke. L'une d'elle était datée de 1937, c'était la plus vieille. Peut-être pourrais-je enfin découvrir le début de cette histoire ? Alors je l'ai ouverte, et j'ai commencé à lire.

**Berlin, 1937**

_Cher Naruto,_

_Mon père dit que la guerre est à nos portes. Je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment le croire. J'ai un peu peur, tu sais ? De partir au front. Je ne suis pas prêt. Je ne sais pas me battre, et les armes qu'il me montre de temps en temps sont beaucoup plus lourdes que je ne le suis moi-même… _

_Mais je ne t'écris pas pour étaler mes peurs et pour te dire à quel point je suis une poule mouillée. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai terriblement peur. Je t'écris parce que il y a une chose que je voudrais tant te dire, mais que je ne sais pas comment. Parce que de ça aussi, j'ai peur. _

_Je ne sais pas à quoi servira cette lettre, c'est stupide, non ? Tu dors dans la chambre d'à côté. Je n'ai qu'à me lever cette nuit pour aller te le dire en personne. Pardonne-moi d'être si enfantin, si effrayé. La semaine dernière, mon père nous a emmenés, Itachi et moi, dans un petit restaurant et il nous a désigné deux hommes, assis au fond près des fenêtres. Il nous a dit à voix basse que c'étaient des homos, de sales types. Trois jours plus tard, ils ont été arrêtés. Alors je tremble de crainte, tu comprends ? Mais ça ne m'a pas convaincu sur le fait que j'ai pour toi des sentiments très forts. Je ne te connais que depuis quelques mois seulement. _

_Quand je t'ai rencontré, tu sais, j'ai eu le coup de foudre. Je t'ai trouvé si beau, si sublime. Et ton sourire m'a fait oublier le nuage sombre qui flotte au-dessus de nos têtes et qui, tôt ou tard, fera tomber sur nous une pluie interminable. C'est la guerre qui approche, Naruto. Tout le monde le sait. _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je continue à rêver éveillé d'un monde parfait où nous pourrions nous aimer sans que notre amour apparaisse comme un crime. Lorsque je suis avec toi, je suis simplement heureux. Oui, simplement. À notre époque, il faut se montrer heureux. Dire qu'on est heureux. Mais on ne l'est jamais vraiment, si ? Avec toi, j'oublie les restrictions, les règles établies, et j'aime. J'aime la vie, je t'aime, toi. Oui, tu as bien lu. Je suis amoureux de toi. Et j'ai peur. _

_Mais tu le sais, pas vrai ? Je sais que tu le sais. Parfois, je me surprends dans mes rêveries, je m'imagine que tu m'aimes aussi, parce que tu as souvent ces gestes tendres envers moi. Tu me prends dans tes bras sans gêne, tu montres aux autres que tu me considères comme un petit frère, mais ce qui s'est passé hier dans ta chambre n'est pas un geste que l'on aurait pour un frère, ni même pour un ami, aussi proche puisse-t-il être. _

_Tu m'as embrassé. Sur les lèvres. Toutes les personnes que j'aie jamais vues s'embrasser de la sorte étaient des personnes en couple, et de sexe différent. Penses-tu que toi et moi finirions en prison ? Mais ce que je sais de source sûre, c'est que quand tu m'as embrassé, j'ai eu la sensation qu'aucune bombe n'avait jamais éclatée ailleurs que dans le fond de mon corps et que cela avait été agréable, doux, fort et plaisant tout à la fois. _

J'ai arrêté ma lecture en ayant en tête cette scène, que je m'imaginais très bien et pendant un moment, je ne savais plus si c'était la lecture de cette lettre qui me les montrait tous les deux, jeunes gens amoureux, se tenir par la main et avoir de tendres gestes l'un pour l'autre, ou si je les avais réellement vus une ou deux fois durant cette année-là, avant la guerre. La lettre ne disait rien sur une journée ensoleillée où Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient embrassés amoureusement sous le toit de la véranda. Les bras du blond enserraient délicatement le corps du plus jeune. Non, la lettre ne parlait pas de ce moment-là, alors j'avais dû le voir de mes propres yeux.

Je me souviens, quand j'étais plus jeune, j'avais demandé à mon père pourquoi un homme ne pouvait pas aimer et se marier avec un autre homme. L'innocence de ma question et mon jeune âge n'avaient pas empêcher mon père de me gifler assez fort pour que je tombe par terre. « Un homme et un homme ne peuvent pas se marier ! C'est contre nature ! » J'avais mal de sa gifle et sa colère était grande, mais je n'ai jamais cessé de me demander pourquoi. Un homme, une femme. Nous étions tous des humains, non ?

Je posai de côté la lettre d'amour de Sasuke, écrite d'une main innocente et jeune, puis pris la deuxième. Celle-ci datait de 1939, et je découvris, avec étonnement, qu'elle était adressée à Sasuke, et non à Naruto.

**Berlin, 3 septembre 1939**

_Mon tendre Sasuke,_

_Mon pays a été envahi et je meurs d'inquiétude chaque minute qui passe. Déjà une semaine que tu es parti, et tu me manques atrocement. Ici, on entend les avions. C'est un peu effrayant à vrai dire. Je me demande sans cesse si tu vas bien. Apparemment, les États-Unis ont toujours refusé de déclencher les hostilités, mais à mon avis, ça ne saura tarder. Les allemands ont l'air très sûrs d'eux, et très déterminés à gagner cette guerre. Et toi, où es-tu ? Tu vas bien ? Je t'en prie, Sasuke, réponds à cette lettre. Ne laisse pas ton père mettre la main dessus, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse le moindre mal. Je te jure que les combats prendront fin et que tu pourras revenir ici. On se retrouvera et je te prendrai dans mes bras. La guerre finira et tu y survivras. Je crois encore en ce monde. Je crois à ce monde sans la guerre. _

_Je t'aime, mon amour. Il me tarde de te retrouver. Les kilomètres sont trop nombreux entre nous. Chaque jour, je prie pour que tu puisses être là. À deux, écouter le bruit des avions qui volent au-dessus de nos têtes nous paraîtrait peut-être amusant, qui sait ? En attendant, la peur règne en Allemagne. Et partout, aussi. Mes parents n'ont pas répondu aux lettres que je leur ai envoyés. L'inquiétude me gagne à petit feu, mais ce qui me console, c'est que toi, tu n'es pas encore au front. Prions pour que les États-Unis n'entrent jamais en guerre. Prions pour que l'Allemagne capitule. Mais ce n'est pas parti pour ça. Ils sont déterminés. Ils sont poussés par une folie vengeresse. Mon père m'a toujours dit que lorsque l'on croit le plus que la guerre est finie, elle est en train de bouillir discrètement sur un feu presque éteint. Les allemands ne se rendront pas avant que la moitié de la planète soit anéantie. _

_Et l'idée seule de t'imaginer en uniforme, tes mains si tendres tenant une arme, me rend malade. T'imaginer sur le champ de bataille me fait hurler comme un fou la nuit. Si seulement je pouvais te serrer contre moi, si seulement nous pouvions nous cacher sous le lit et simplement attendre que la paix revienne… Tel est mon seul et unique rêve. _

_Réponds-moi, Sasuke._

_Naruto._

J'avais les yeux dans le brouillard lorsque je posai cette seconde lettre. Je l'ai remise où elle appartenait et je n'ai plus touché aux affaires de Sasuke pendant presque quatre mois. Finalement, j'ai retrouvé le chemin jusqu'à cette chambre où régnait encore l'ambiance de ce jour-là, le jour où Sasuke a su que l'homme qu'il aimait avait fini sa vie dans le camp d'Auschwitz. Il me semblait encore le voir par terre contre le lit, les mains sur la tête, les yeux agrandis d'effroi et les sanglots forts et violents qui secouaient son corps. Jamais je n'avais été témoin d'une souffrance si rude, si pure, si enragée. Il me semblait encore entendre ses cris et ses plaintes.

Entre temps, j'ai su que Sasuke avait fait partie d'un groupe de soldats qui avait libéré un camp, en avril 1945. La notion de ces fameux camps m'était encore floue et confuse, mais les choses que Sasuke y avait vues me suffisaient pour comprendre que ça l'avait profondément, et à tout jamais, marqué. Marqué par la guerre. Marqué par l'horreur même.

Donc, j'ai voulu connaître la suite. Le cœur un peu allégé par le temps, l'esprit éclairci, et ma curiosité plus que jamais allumé, j'ai pris la troisième lettre. Elle datait de quelques mois plus tard.

**Los Angeles, janvier 1940**

_Cher Naruto,_

_J'ai reçu ta lettre, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis simplement en manque de temps. Depuis le début de la guerre, mon père me traîne partout, ainsi que mon frère, pour nous apprendre tout ce dont nous avons besoin de savoir. L'entraînement est féroce, j'ai du mal à dormir, j'entends tout ce qui se passe en Europe et je le lis dans les journaux et ma peur ne fait qu'augmenter jour après jour. Les États-Unis ne sont pas près de se jeter dans cette bataille mais si ça dure, nous n'aurons pas le choix._

_J'ai également su pour ton pays. Je prie pour tes parents, tu sais. Et je prie pour toi. Tu es en sécurité en Allemagne pour l'instant. Tâche de rester caché là où tu es. Moi, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. _

_Oh, je t'aime tant moi aussi ! Et j'essaie d'oublier tout ce qui nous sépare, parce que c'est si douloureux. Crois-tu vraiment que nous nous retrouverons un jour ? Et si mon pays décidait de prendre part à cette guerre ? Et si je devais me rendre au front et si je me faisais tuer ? Et si les allemands décidaient de t'emporter parce que tu es polonais, que tu es un étranger sur leurs terres, que nous arrivera-t-il ? Je voudrais tant moi aussi me serrer contre toi et simplement attendre que la paix revienne. _

_Réponds-moi et dis-moi que tu vas bien._

_Sasuke._

Je ne savais pas que j'étais en train de pleurer. Je le découvris lorsque la porte de la chambre grinça doucement. J'ai remarqué que c'était Sakura, la fille de la famille. Elle s'avança vers moi et prit place sur le lit qui fit encore ce bruit affreux.

Je la voyais comme au travers d'un voile à demi transparent. Ce fut à cet instant que j'ai compris que mes yeux, à nouveau, étaient emplis de larmes. La jeune femme prit la lettre et y jeta un coup d'œil. Elle m'avoua qu'elle était au courant de la relation que les deux hommes entretenaient. Ses aveux m'émurent énormément, surtout lorsqu'elle me confia trois autres lettres, que Sasuke avaient envoyé pendant la guerre. Trois lettres qui n'avaient jamais pu être lues par Naruto puisqu'elles avaient été écrites par le soldat entre 1941 et 1944. Naruto n'était plus ici, personne n'aurait même pu dire s'il était mort entre ces années.

Lorsque Sakura me laissa de nouveau, je vérifiai les dates. Elles se suivaient. Elles apparurent à mes yeux comme des appels désespérés d'un soldat au front, qui n'avait qu'une bouée à laquelle se rattacher alors que les bombes tombaient autour de lui, alors que le monde, son monde, se fracturait définitivement.

**Quelque part au-dessus du Pacifique, janvier 1942**

_Naruto, _

_Les choses deviennent sérieuses, tu sais. J'ignore où tu es en, j'ignore si tu as pu entendre ça quelque part à la radio, mais mon pays est entré en guerre, finalement. Pearl Harbor… c'est horrible. J'ai vu des choses si… Je ne pourrais pas le décrire. Il y a un mois, mon père a décidé que je serais meilleur en mer. Je suis plus stratège que combattant. Et il m'a avoué préférer me voir en sécurité sur une île à imaginer des stratégies que de me voir aller sur le champ de bataille. _

_Mais lorsque le monde est en guerre, même une île si éloignée n'est pas un endroit sain et sauf. Les Japonais ont bombardé la base militaire de Pearl Harbor. Des milliers de soldats sont morts. J'en ai vu qui agonisaient. D'autres hurlaient. C'était un véritable cauchemar, une scène de film que je n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour de mes yeux. Si c'est ça la guerre, alors je voudrais mourir pour ne pas voir où cela mènera. Ce n'est que le début. Ce n'est qu'un début, Naruto, et j'ai vu des morts. Pourquoi faisons-nous cela ? Pourquoi les humains se haïssent tant ? Pourquoi faire ça ? Quelle est la raison, le but ? _

_Je suis dans un avion. Nous nous préparons à attaquer le Japon du haut des airs. Je ne devais pas me rendre avec eux, mais je suis l'un des plus jeunes soldats et l'un de ceux, peu nombreux, qui n'ont subi aucune blessure lors de l'attaque. Alors j'ai dû m'envoler avec la troupe. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrai. Je ne sais pas si j'y survivrai, mais je vais me battre. Pour ne plus voir ce que j'ai vu, pour pouvoir retourner en Europe et te voir. J'espère que tu vas bien, Naruto. Je t'aime._

_Réponds-moi._

_Sasuke._

**Au milieu d'un monde déchu, septembre 1942**

_Mon tendre amour,_

_Où es-tu ? As-tu seulement reçu ma dernière lettre ? Je commence à désespérer de ne plus avoir de nouvelles de toi. De mon côté, ça va. Enfin, si on peut le dire ainsi. J'ai été blessé le mois dernier lors d'une attaque au front. J'ai reçu une balle dans la jambe, alors je suis confiné au repos jusqu'à ce que je me remette. _

_Lorsque je serai sur pied, je vais partir pour l'Angleterre, pour faire partie de leur troupe. Mon père trouve que je me débrouille bien et que je suis meilleur qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il est très fier de moi. Tu sais, au milieu de tout ce drame, je me sens un peu… héroïque. C'est ridicule à lire, je sais. Mais j'ai la sensation que je peux changer quelque chose. N'est-ce pas la seule chose qu'il nous reste à faire ? Se battre ? C'est la seule solution pour que les Allemands reculent, que les Japonais capitulent et que la guerre se termine. Alors voilà, je m'envolerai pour l'Europe. J'aurais voulu m'y rendre pour toi, mais ce ne sera pas maintenant que je te retrouverai. _

_Mais je vais te retrouver, mon amour. Nous nous reverrons et nous vivrons dans ce monde que tu imagines. Un monde réparé, un monde en paix, un monde sans la guerre. Alors que ma blessure guérit, que la douleur s'apaise de jour en jour, j'ai la conviction d'y croire à mon tour. _

_Alors je te dis à ce jour ! Le jour où nous nous reverrons._

_PS: Réponds-moi. Je meurs de lire tes mots, ton écriture. _

_Sasuke._

**Normandie, 8 juin 1944**

_Naruto,_

_J'ai du mal à écrire. Ma main tremble si fort, elle est encore douloureuse d'une coupure profonde que je me suis faite plus tôt aujourd'hui. Un pansement est enveloppé autour, mais je ne peux pas écrire de la main gauche, je n'y arrive pas. Ma lettre aurait été illisible. Pour peu que tu la lises… J'espère encore qu'elle trouve son chemin jusqu'à toi. Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ? _

_Je n'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit. Ni celle d'avant. Je doute pouvoir m'endormir non plus la prochaine. _

_Il y a deux jours, mon partenaire depuis des mois est mort sous mes yeux. Tiré trois ou quatre fois, son sang a éclaboussé sur moi. Pendant un instant, nous sommes devenus des objets à écarter du chemin. Nous sommes devenus des hommes sans visages. C'est juste un autre soldat mort au front, mort pour la nation, mort pour une chose invisible que l'on appelle la paix. _

_Je suis sur ma couchette. Nous avons pu nous trouver un peu de temps pour se reposer. Mais le temps est tout ce que nous avons. La nourriture se fait rare. Je meurs de faim, de soif, de peine, de désespoir, de tout. Je meurs de tout, Naruto. Et tu me manques. Terriblement._

_Comment vont les choses de ton côté ? Tu vas bien ? La guerre est terrible où je suis. Et un morceau de papier m'a annoncé la mort de mon frère. Il y a plusieurs mois, en Italie. Je n'ai pas de larmes. Je suis juste fatigué. Je ne réalise même pas que mon grand frère a rendu l'âme pour cette chose qui ne viendra jamais. La foutue paix. Toi, y crois-tu encore ? À notre monde sans guerre ?_

_Je vais me coucher. _

_Je t'aime. _

_Réponds-moi… Si tu le peux._

_Sasuke._

* * *

Naruto n'avait jamais pu répondre. Évidemment. Alors que Sasuke combattait sur tous les continents, alors que son frère mourrait sur le front en Italie, lui, il était prisonnier au camp. Des mois se sont écoulés encore, pour finalement m'amener une année plus tard. Une année passée depuis la fin de la guerre. Une année à me demander que diable avions-nous fait. L'Europe était en ruines. L'Allemagne détruite. Les idéaux bâclés. L'humanité brisée.

Quand j'ai décidé de retourner dans cette chambre, là-haut, un silence régnait. Dans mon esprit, dans mon cœur, dans le monde. La paix était là. Et pourtant, elle était fragile. Nous avions tous si peur qu'une bombe n'éclate de nouveau. Le monde était devenu froid. La pluie s'était changée en cendres. Plus rien ne nous réchaufferait. Des soldats étaient morts. Des prisonniers, mystérieusement abattus dans des camps. Les raisons nous échappaient encore. Si raisons il y avaient…

J'ai retrouvé ma place sur le lit grinçant. Les lettres de Sasuke, toujours sans réponses. Elles resteraient à tout jamais sans réponses, d'ailleurs. Je les touchai du bout des doigts. Nous étions désormais à la ligne d'arrivée. Le moment dans l'histoire où je vous raconterai la fin. Mais cette fin, elle ne m'appartient pas. Ce n'est pas à moi de la conter.

J'ai tendu ma main sous le lit, pour attraper les affaires du prisonnier 787636. C'était un sac en tissu, qui puait. Je ne saurais dire quelle odeur il avait, mais c'était désagréable. Et sale. Je déroulai les cordes qui le maintenaient fermé, et pris à l'intérieur l'enveloppe. Elle n'était pas cachetée et le papier était abîmé. Un peu comme s'il avait fait la guerre, lui aussi.

Personne n'a jamais vraiment compris pourquoi la guerre existait. Pourquoi elle avait eu lieu. Pourquoi elle avait été si terrible, si sanglante, si violente. J'avais toujours eu une vision si honorable de l'être humain. L'homme est un animal noble, qui a des sentiments, une raison, de l'intelligence. Mais surtout, qui est capable d'amour envers son semblable.

Mais la guerre nous avait démontré à tous que l'humain était peut-être autre chose que ça, en réalité. Sinon, pourquoi se séparer derrière des frontières et se tirer dessus ? Pourquoi se diviser chacun dans un cercle spécifique que l'on appelle « religion », « race » ou « nationalité » ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement nous réunir parce que nous avons beaucoup plus de ressemblances que de différences.

J'en étais là dans mes réflexions quand j'ai commencé ma lecture de la lettre d'Auschwitz. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que c'était que cet endroit. Mais la fin de l'histoire y était. Et peut-être même une explication à la guerre.

Oh comme la naïveté est manipulatrice dans ce siècle !

**Auschwitz, décembre 1944**

_Sasuke,_

_La dernière chose que je t'ai écrite, c'est que je croyais à ce monde sans la guerre. Aujourd'hui, j'essaie de croire à l'humanité, mais elle a disparue autour de moi. Je ne connais pas cet endroit où on nous a emmenés. Je ne le comprends pas non plus. Les SS nous traitent avec violence sans que je ne puisse me rappeler de nos crimes. Il y a ici des enfants, des femmes innocentes, des hommes, entre 0 et 75 ans. On nous frappe, on nous crie des choses affreuses. _

_Il fait noir. Je réussis à t'écrire avec une fente de lumière dans la fenêtre barricadée. Il fait froid, ici. Mes doigts virent au bleu, je ne sais pas comment j'arrive à enligner des mots. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'y adonne - ce sera sans doute les dernières forces que j'aurai. Parce que tu ne liras jamais ça. Parce que la guerre ne finira pas et parce que nous mourrons ici. Les SS détruiront mes choses comme ils sont détruits les affaires de mon voisin de grabat la semaine dernière. Le pauvre est mort d'une infection. Depuis des jours qu'il empestait une odeur horrible. Son matelas a été utilisé pour traîner un cadavre jusque dans un trou au bout du terrain. Ses vêtements ont été donnés à un autre prisonnier. Et les petites choses personnelles qu'ils ont trouvé sous sa couchette ont été brûlées. _

_Alors les chances pour que tu lises ceci sont minces. Mais si, un jour, on ne sait jamais, tu mettais la main là-dessus (comment fais-je pour être encore capable d'un brin de folie, d'espoir, d'optimisme ?), sache que je ne vais pas bien. Je ne me sens plus homme. Je me sens animal. Et nous ne nous reverrons plus jamais. À quel point cela peut me faire souffrir, je suis lucide et je comprends que c'est la fin. Cet endroit pue la mort. Et je ne voudrais pas que tu me voies comme ça. Je ne suis qu'un squelette qui tient avec un peu de peau sur les épaules. J'ai faim. J'ai soif. J'ai peur et je ne comprends pas. _

_Parfois, le soir quand c'est tranquille, on entend des hurlements. J'ignore d'où ils viennent. J'ignore à quoi sert ce camp. Le jour on travaille comme des esclaves même l'hiver. Nos muscles sont frigorifiés et si on n'est pas le moins productifs, c'est la potence ou la torture. Le soir, on se lamente et on gémit de douleur. Qui a pensé à un endroit comme ici ? Nous sommes comme des êtres à demi-vivants, respirant à peine, se levant le matin pour réaliser que l'enfer est encore autour de nous, qu'elle nous tient de ses griffes. La mort semble une telle délivrance. _

_Et pourtant malgré ma souffrance, je pense à toi. C'est facile de me le rappeler, on m'a mis un triangle rose sur le torse. Celui qui représente mon crime contre l'humanité : celui de t'aimer. _

_J'arrive quelques fois à me souvenir que tu es parti à la guerre et que peut-être tu te bats en ce moment-même. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer le monde à l'extérieur. Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il est, ce qu'il a été, pourtant j'y ai vécu durant toute ma vie. C'est différent ici. Derrière les clôtures, derrière les barbelés… Nous sommes en cage, comme des animaux. Les SS font juste leur travail, mais ils n'ont aucune colère envers nous, ils doivent juste nous frapper parce que c'est juste leur devoir. C'est triste. Je me sentirais un peu plus humain si ces hommes me tapaient parce que je leur aurais craché dessus ou encore parce que je leur aurais lancé une insulte ou je ne sais quoi… Mais ils sont là, indifférents, comme un enfant qui écrase un insecte. _

_Je n'avais jamais eu cette idée de la guerre auparavant. À l'extérieur les bombes tombent, et moi je ne souhaite qu'une chose : me sentir vivant. Sentir la peur me faire vibrer. Mais il n'y a pas de peur où je vis. Il n'y a que de l'agonie. J'avais cru, plus tôt dans ma vie, connaître la signification de la paix, et même celle des hommes. Je pensais que nous étions des êtres différents des animaux, que nous étions pourvus d'un pouvoir que nous appelons communément l'amour. Mais même les animaux aiment plus fort que nous. Je regarde autour de moi et je vois des hommes et des femmes qui se collent les uns aux autres malgré leurs maladies, leurs infections, leurs blessures qui puent et qui font mal. Et je lève la tête vers les gardiens lorsqu'ils passent entre nos grabats. Je les regarde et je me dis qu'ils me ressemblent, qu'ils nous ressemblent. La seule différence c'est qu'ils ont le droit de garder leurs vêtements, eux. _

_Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas cet endroit. Je ne comprends plus le monde. J'écris sans même savoir pourquoi je le fais parce que ça ne changera rien. Si ça pouvait changer quelque chose, alors dans ce cas je me serais contenté de dire que le siècle dans lequel nous vivons est voué à l'échec. La guerre n'a été qu'un éclair qui nous a fait comprendre, du moins qui m'a fait comprendre à moi, que les humains n'en valent pas la peine. Nous n'avons qu'à mourir et laisser les animaux prendre notre terre. Nous ne savons que nous battre et nous entretuer. Quoiqu'il en soit j'aimerais tant que cette lettre puisse t'atteindre, peu importe de quelle façon improbable. Je voudrais que tu la lises et que tu te souviennes de moi. De qui j'étais. Ici, je suis un autre homme sans visage, un autre de ces humains à qui l'on a enlevé la dignité, la peau, les vêtements. Je voudrais que tu te souviennes de ce que j'étais, de l'homme que j'étais, si j'en ai vraiment été un, un jour. Je voudrais tant que tu te souviennes de moi. Je voudrais tant être de nouveau cette personne, même si c'est dans la mémoire de quelqu'un. Dans la tienne, je sais que j'y serai et que je serai grand et fier. _

_Mais j'aimerais surtout que tu te souviennes que le monde était beau, avant. Si jamais tu lis ceci, ça voudra dire que la guerre est finie. Est-ce que tout est détruit ? Est-ce horrible à voir ? Y a-t-il eu d'innombrables morts ? Le monde survivra-t-il ou on ne peut plus rien pour lui ? Toi, tu vas bien ?_

_Il vaut mieux que tu ne me revois plus jamais. Il vaut mieux que tu ne connaisses pas cet endroit. Jamais._

_Naruto._

Non. Aucune explication n'y était.

J'ai passé de nombreuses années à retourner dans ma tête les lettres et les témoignages de Sasuke et Naruto. Tous deux avaient vécu la guerre, expérimenté la guerre, de façons bien différentes. Parce que la guerre avait été horrible de bien plus qu'une seule façon.

Durant les années qui suivirent, le secret terrible des camps avait été découvert et révélé au monde. Des camps de torture, littéralement. Un endroit où aller mourir. Naruto y était mort. Dans une chambre à gaz, abattu froidement par un SS, mort de faim, de soif, de froid ou d'une quelconque maladie dans sa couchette ? Allez savoir. Sasuke avait vu ces camps. Il avait vu les milliers de cadavres gisant dans les champs. On parlait de montagnes de corps, des pertes humaines considérables. Et toutes ces morts, c'était sans oublier celles des soldats au front, celles des innocents dans les rues.

La lettre de Naruto à Auschwitz m'avait fait comprendre une chose. Ni Sasuke ni Naruto n'avaient compris la guerre, même si tous les deux l'avaient fait. Même les soldats contre lesquels Sasuke s'était battu, même ceux qui avaient tiré sur les partenaires de Sasuke, même ceux qui avaient frappé injustement les juifs dans les camps. Personne d'entre eux n'avaient su ce qu'était la signification. Tout un chacun n'avait fait qu'une chose : suivre les ordres et exécuter le travail demandé. Tout le monde avait été manipulé.

Personne ne savait.

Tout comme vous ne saurez jamais qui je suis réellement. Suis-je une femme ou un homme ? Je ne suis qu'un témoin. Comme Sasuke et Naruto ont été témoins de la guerre et de ses horreurs. De l'enfer même qui s'est emparé du monde entre 1939 et 1945 et qui ne les quittera jamais vraiment. Naruto Uzumaki est mort en 1944 à Auschwitz d'une cause obscure et Sasuke Uchiha a vécu, sans jamais avoir pu détacher son âme de cette période qui le tenait encore par la gorge. Et non seulement sa mémoire est emplie de Naruto et de l'homme qu'il a aimé, mais toutes nos mémoires devraient en être emplies aussi, de ces humains sans visages et sans noms qui ont laissé leurs vies pour la paix. C'est notre _devoir_.

On ne saura jamais pourquoi.

* * *

* Pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, Primo Levi est un écrivain italien qui a été prisonnier d'un camp de concentration durant la Seconde Guerre Mondial, et qui a survécu. Il a écrit plusieurs livres sur son expérience dont « Si c'est un homme », d'où est tiré la citation du début, que je vous conseille fortement.

1 - Le camp d'Auschwitz a été libéré en janvier 1945 par l'Armée Rouge, l'armée soviétique. Les SS responsables du camp ont abattu 600 prisonniers dix jours avant pendant le dernier appel général. Les Russes ont libéré 7 000 déportés.

* * *

_Voilà ma contribution pour un concours pour lequel j'ai choisi le thème Témoignage de guerre. Je sais que j'ai choisi un sujet délicat et difficile à retranscrire mais j'ai beaucoup lu là-dessus, c'est une guerre que je connais beaucoup donc je ne pense pas qu'il y ait d'incohérence. J'espère que cela vous aura plus... Laissez-moi le savoir dans un review! _

_Tch0upi._


End file.
